


cause the waves will watch us fall

by ketchupkisses



Series: far across the distance and spaces between us [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 1900s, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Titanic, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bawling my eyes out, Character Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Rebelling, Sad with a Happy Ending, Titanic - Freeform, happy ending kinda, i wanna cry so cry with me, nct in suspenders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketchupkisses/pseuds/ketchupkisses
Summary: 'If he could wish for one thing in exchange for his life, it would only be that - for time to stop right this moment, this instant, with Jaemin safely tucked in his arms, breathing in his scent and loving everything that he is and everything that he has.'In which Jeno is an alpha, Jaemin is an omega, and the Titanic is sinking.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Original Female Character(s), Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: far across the distance and spaces between us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997113
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	cause the waves will watch us fall

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> This fanfiction is in no way written to disrespect the sinking of the Titanic and the lives it had taken. This is for the purpose of putting the scenarios in my head out to everyone who'll come across this. I hope I wouldn't offend anyone. Thank you!!
> 
> P.S This is not historically accurate hehe
> 
> Enjoy your trip!

  
10/02/1995 🗝

"If there's anyone, anyone at all, who recognizes this white bowtie that has the letters L.J. knitted on it and this sketch of dance shoes dated May 31, 1911, please reach out to us." The man on the screen, the infamous Lee Ten who is known as the loser of the century for building NCT- Nation's Cultural Treasures, said with obvious disappointment on his face. 

This has been a recurring situation- the NCT organization would make a huge ordeal about finding 'valuable treasures' underneath the sea, or even under rock soils, and would call television and newspaper agencies as to, according to Mr. Lee, "record their successful hunt", only to disappoint the whole nation for finding literally dog wastes or dug trash. 

Despite the constant loses, the entertainment industry seems to like them, mostly because they get headlines like 'Once again, NCT proves that their work stands for National Comedic Team' or something not even remotely funny, but the whole of South Korea seems to think so. 

This time, however, everyone has been pretty excited for the group's escapade because they actually went overseas, their scale getting bigger for some unknown reason. They had been called by an international research group that were deemed 'as crazy as them' for funding the whole project, knowing that it could come out as a failure. 

They've been assigned to that- the one called the grandest ship to ever exist in the world- the Titanic. 

"It will be successful; it _has_ to be." Ten once said in an interview right after they landed at an airport in Canada with some of his staffs and some people from their funder's association. And for once, everyone agreed with him. Because there has to be something in that ship, some kind of treasure worth more than a hundred lives combined, an existence that sunk along its reputation of being 'unsinkable'. 

They have been on a provided ship above the sea where the Titanic drowned, days turning to weeks as they circle every inch and corner again and again, making a map out of the places they discover. Everything seems mellow enough and they fell into a routine. 

The only thing that's bothering Ten is the reporter that they were forced to carry along with them to record their progress, his least favorite journalist slash cameraman (the news agency said one man is enough for both jobs)- Johnny Suh. 

"Seriously? A bow tie and a drawing? Damn, Ten, I don't have high expectations from you, but this is just sad." The taller mocked after he turned the camera off, crossing his arms with a smirk at the other's direction. 

Ten, who's observing the white cloth using a stainless tong, scrunched his nose in irritation. He said nothing, literally cannot think of any comebacks because he's just as disappointed as the other and he knows he can't fake his emotions as the alpha could genetically smell it from him. 

"Shut up, Suh. For all we know, this could be a lead to something unthinkable." Ten's assistant, Moon Taeil, said as he enters the room with a flip phone in his hand. "Ten, someone called just now. They said they recognize the bow, or well, their grandfather does." 

"Really?" Ten's excitement probably oozes strong, because he can see Johnny covering his nose at the corner of his eyes. 

"Yeah. I told them we'll call them again, but they do live close here." 

"Are we even sure they're a reliable source?" Johnny interrupted the other two who are now discussing financial plans to get the caller to travel to where they are as fast as possible. "What if it's some old guy who has old-people hallucinations or something? Or maybe someone who's bored enough to prank call you?" 

"Well, Johnny Suh, you're probably not used to situations that call for unreasonable judgements because you're boring like that," Ten said, raising his eyebrow at the reporter as he pats one of his workers in the back after commanding him to call their funder and tell them the plan, "but this is what you signed up for when you thought it was a good scoop to tag along the losers, is it not?" 

Taeil pursed his lips together, trying not to laugh at the tension between his beta friend and the alpha. 

"Sorry man, but my project, my rules." Ten finished with a hand gesture to his assistant, telling him to get the cloth and the sketch that are now in separate glass boxes to one of the other rooms. 

He walked towards the door, passing by an annoyed looking Johnny with a bored expression. "Oh also, if you want to leave, you're invited to do so." Ten said before closing the door, leaving a sour reporter behind. 

"Good afternoon, Sir?" Ten reached out his hand towards the relatively young-looking beta in front of him for a handshake. 

"Yangyang." The beta, Yangyang, answered with a smile as he accepts the hand gesture. 

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Yangyang." Ten grinned, letting go of the other's hand which were taken once more by Taeil as the two introduce themselves to each other. The older beta turned his eyes down towards what he can only assume is Yangyang's grandfather, sitting on a wheelchair. 

"Hello sir, nice to meet you." He gave a bow, and the older replied with a slight bow of his own. 

After the introductions, Taeil invited their guests towards the ship's main area, or where they usually hang out to rest and watch some news although it's relatively small and can't fit all of them, so some had to sit on the floor. 

"So," Ten started after all of them sat down, a worker trudging towards the kitchen to make some tea, "do you recognize this?" The beta took the glass box that Taeil placed innocently at the coffee table in front of them, opening it and pushing it towards the eldest. 

It was a moment of misplaced confusion, as if an echo can be heard inside their brain where there was nothing except for their expectant breathings and rushing heartbeats. Ten knew there's a huge possibility that he's wasting his time, or all of the country's time by focusing so much on just a bow and a piece of paper, but something in his gut tells him it could be the way to something incredible. That, or Johnny's right and he's really a big disappointment and he should just disband the organization and live in the countryside. 

"Of course." The eldest whispered, staring at the initials on the bow tie with undeniable sadness, "Of course I do." 

"Do- do you remember whose it was? Or, or whose family owned it?" Taeil stuttered out, feeling overwhelmed with excitement that his scent mixed with the room’s air freshener. "It came out from a locked wooden box that we found earlier, but we doubt that these things were what it originally contained." the assistant explained. 

"Dada, do you have any idea?" Yangyang asked the elder when they didn't get answers right away, half worried that his grandfather won't have any recollection and his insistence on calling NCT had been on a whim. 

"I know very well whose bow it is." the elder replied, smiling at his grandchild. He turned to Ten for a moment, staring at him with expectation. "May I hold it?" 

Ten took a short pause before nodding, already expecting something like this, as he passes over his spare medical gloves to the older. They were all just watching, anticipating the elder’s every move with all their attentions to spare, before the door opened and the person almost forgotten about came in, holding a tray of teacups. 

"I didn't know we have a meeting here." Johnny pointedly looked at Ten, setting the tray beside the glass box. "If not for that girl who were struggling to balance the tray, I wouldn't have known." 

"And I didn't know you have to be included in everything, Suh." The beta snapped, scrunching his nose before sending an apologetic smile to Yangyang and his grandfather, telling the younger not to mind the intruder. 

"Ten," Johnny said in a reprimanding tone, "you _have_ to tell me these things. Do you not understand that I'm literally the only person here right now who can 'officially' document your progress?" 

"Johnny," Ten replied in an equal tone, "do you not understand that you won't have anything to report if not for us?" 

The reporter was about to snap back, already stepping towards the beta, their faces getting closer in an aggressive way. But before Taeil could even stop them, the eldest's low chuckle cut through the intensity swimming around the room. 

"You're just like me." He glanced at Johnny, ignoring the alpha's confused bow and kind _oh, hello sir_. "I just hope things would end differently for you." He continued, putting his attention back on the bow tie that is now in the safety of his hands. 

L.J. - it read in bold but faded red thread, strongly contrasting the white bow. The eldest traced the letters delicately, as if afraid of the hidden memories it holds, as if it would break in the spaces between his fingers along the regret of its now dirty cloth. 

"What do you mean, dada? What happened?" Yangyang asked, patting his grandpa's shoulders as Johnny took a sit on the floor right beside Ten's legs, which earned him a light kick on the back from the beta and a knowing look from Taeil. 

"It's been 84 years." The elder looked at their curious stares, his hand placing the bow back in its case. 

"So much has changed," he continued, "for a short period of time, the alpha, beta, and omega dynamics were different. People were not as open to omegas leading businesses, unlike today. They have to wear white bow ties whenever they're not in heat, because it's a sign for alphas and betas that they were not to be taken or mated. Birth rates were low, for some reason omegas were only capable of giving pups when they're in heat." 

They don't know what to expect, or if there's anything to expect at all. They have no idea if the elder's story would bring them a new route or any valuable treasure, but somehow, they can feel themselves getting sucked in- as if there's a void of memories in front of them, taking them by the hand and whispering for them to listen. And so they did just that, as Johnny pressed the record button of the camera around his neck, as Taeil leaned his body forward with excitement, and as Yangyang turned more confused. 

It's been 84 years of unspoken words, of screams that remained unheard. And here, right now, they're willing to drown along with it. 

29/05/1911 🗝 

The blazing sun has reached its peak, glaring at Jaemin's black tweed sack coat and black flat cap. Despite it being a winter morning, he feels hot and stuffy, moderately annoyed at the layer of clothes his mother made him wear. 

He steps out the carriage, with his servant, Renjun, reaching out for his hand to guide him and his mother out. 

"So, this is what they call the unsinkable ship?" his mother said, her accent making her sound sophisticated, circling her arms around Jaemin's elbow before tugging him towards the direction of the ship. 

"Yes, dear. It is unsinkable, not even God himself can sink this ship!" Jaemin's father exclaimed, his wooden cane pointing at the grandiose, before turning back to tell their servants where to carry the suitcases. 

The ship is enormous, Jaemin thinks even that is an understatement. He stared at it from a distance, marveling at the great architecture of the ship, trying to ignore how the area is packed with people and the overwhelming scents attacking his nostrils. 

He feels uncomfortable, not really used to being outside besides going to an omega male school and the constant visits to his uncle Yukhei's tea class. His parents are... well Jaemin considers them protective and he deems that reasonable. 

According to them, he's an omega, therefore he should do what an omega does- staying at home and waiting for an alpha that his parents found suitable for him. Jaemin understands, they said they do it because they love him and want what's best for him, especially his mother. 

But Renjun once told him during one of their midnight escapades when he had forced the smaller to have a sleepover in his room that love is not the same for everybody nor is it selfish, that Jaemin himself should find his own meaning of love without it being handed to him. 

He's still not sure what to feel about that. 

Jaemin caress the white bow tie around his neck with his free hand, reminding himself about what he must do in order to make his parents happy.

"Hey, you son of a bitch! Wait up!" Jaemin's thoughts were cut off when a lump of brown hair in tattered long-sleeved shirt forcefully bump into his shoulders, a sweet caramel scent suddenly basking his nose. 

The offender looked back, wide-eyed, and Jaemin couldn't help but feel comfort from the other's dark eyes, soft scent, tanned skin, and rosy -despite having coal mark- cheeks. He also has a white bow tie on his neck, although dirtier and older than Jaemin's. 

An _omega_ , he concluded. 

"O-oh, my pardon, sir." He bowed at them, quiet frantically, and Jaemin offered him a small smile. He held his mother's hand that was on his elbow, noticing how she tensed up and was about to go off on the pretty stranger. 

"It's alright, sir, go on." Jaemin dismissed him with a bow of his own, and the other looked at him with surprised eyes, clearly not used to higher class people showing him any ounce of respect, before bowing again and running after his friend. 

"Jaemin, dear, you shouldn't be too kind to the," his mother trailed off as they continued walking, her eyebrows furrowing in annoyance, as if thinking of what words would give her upcoming insult more impact, "low class folks." 

"Jeong Na Eun." Jaemin heard his father's reprimanding voice from behind, turning his head enough to see the older following them with Renjun and Jungwoo in tow, all three of them carrying heavy suitcases. 

His mother rolled her eyes with a scoff, "What? There is nothing wrong with what I said, Jaehyun." 

The only response his father gave was a shake of his head and a mumbled 'women', before adjusting the case on his hand and excitedly admiring the ship. In the corner of his eye, Jaemin can see Renjun's eye roll, and knowing the smaller, Jaemin knows it's for his mother. He could only let out a forced and apologetic smile when their eyes met before he was forcefully tugged by his mother onto the ship's ladder. 

_He's okay_. He thought as they enter the ship, dwelling on the golden railings and luxurious wood accents on the floor. 

_He would be_. Even if he feels like something's going to go wrong the moment he smelled the dizzying scents of high-class people, with their expensive perfume and overpriced silk gloves. 

Granted he knew the reason why his family are even able to travel this extravagant cruise when he heard from Renjun that their business hasn't been doing well for the past months. Granted it was on the expense of his freedom. Granted he must throw away his dreams and all that could have beens. 

_He knows_. But he's going to force himself to be alright. 

☾

"You shit! You didn't wait for me. I almost got hexed by a dowager earlier!" Donghyuck exclaimed with a tired huff after he gave his friend a smack on the back of the head. "Good thing her son was kind enough to let me go." 

"A kind _brat_?" Jeno questioned after letting out a pained 'oof', putting an arm around his friend's shoulders as they skip towards the lower-class deck with dirty sacks on their backs. "Isn’t that a surprise." 

"Well, my friend, looking at how we were able to get on the grandest ship to ever exist wearing our most presentable clothes, a lone gem on the bottom of the rocks doesn't appear as astonishing, doesn't it?" Donghyuck raised his brow at the older with a smug smile, making the latter return the grin, albeit genuinely. 

"And who's to thank for that?" Jeno asked, jumping along the edge of the deck, pushing his way into the mob of people waving goodbye to their loved ones with loud cheers. 

"Well then, kindest and most talented sir, I am grateful for your generosity." Donghyuck bowed as gracefully as he could with a giggle, almost getting knocked over by his co-commoners hastily filling up the area. 

"You are very much welcome." Jeno returned the gesture with a laugh of his own, his hand snaking around his friend's waist in an attempt to protect him. They chattered their way back into the inner deck, away from most of the mob, trying to find their shared room. 

"No, but certainly, if it's not for you winning the dance, I would not even be able to afford just thinking of stepping my foot on this ship." Donghyuck murmured, swiftly avoiding people in the small hallway. 

Jeno just smiled sheepishly with a shrug, "I think Sicheng let me win. He told me he was not keen on the bustle about the Titanic." 

Donghyuck nodded in understanding, trying to ignore the loud mechanical noises as they go further down the ship. 

Jeno had always been a great dancer. He considers it his one and only talent aside from knowing how to charm his way out of sticky situations. He and Donghyuck met at a shabby orphanage when they were still kids, causing trouble here and there to the point that they got kicked out. It was not a bad thing though, they liked the freedom they had, except maybe the fact that they don't get to eat and smelled rotten on most days. They were young and wild, but they were forced to fend for themselves due to their circumstances. 

Everything was manageable as long as they were together. That's what they believed. At least, until Jeno presented to be an alpha, and Donghyuck, an omega. 

It was hard; harder than when Donghyuck had to fight stray dogs for spare food from trash bins; harder than when Jeno got beaten up by stall owners for stealing a slice of bread; harder than when it rained and they had to sleep drenched and cold on the dark alleyways. 

It was hard- because Jeno is an alpha, and Donghyuck is an omega. 

That was the only reason they had, really. The answer as to why people look at them strange for being too close, or when Jeno had to scare off alphas and betas who would try to touch his friend. It was the only reason they met Sicheng, a beta older than them, who were kind enough to give them shelter. 

Given the societal standards of both the first and second gender, it's not a surprise that they receive disgusted stares from others for the mere fact that they are both men, let alone the dynamics of their other sex. 

But everything is fine, it should be, snce they're both trying to cohabitate and control their natural instincts. Jeno watched as they, commoners, skip on their steps towards their assigned rooms, adults smoking their cheap tobaccos and kids laughing in old but neat suspenders and dresses. He can only smile, taking in the awful scents that he's already accustomed to, before pointing their room number near the cross path of the hallways and pulling his friend inside. 

☾

"You will not be allowed outside without a butler with you." Jaemin's mother said, taking a sip of her wine with her legs crossed in the velvet burgundy couch at the corner of the room. 

The ship had already set sail, with its passengers of different classes proceeding to celebrate on their own ways. The poor were loud, dancing and playing conkers on their small lounge. While the petty riches mostly kept to themselves, pushing their parties for tomorrow to officially greet each families in a _proper_ way. 

That is why Jaemin, along with his mother and Renjun, are currently resting in his huge room, the woman telling her son what attitude he should have throughout the whole cruise. 

Naeun spared the butler who's standing near the door a glance, the latter bowing his head slightly at her once he noticed her gaze, "Little Huang here would follow you everywhere. I know you fancy his company." 

Jaemin showed his mother a soft smile, pulling the deep red blanket near his chest as he rests his back on the golden bedframe. See, this is why he could never doubt his mother's intentions. She had always thought of him and his preferences on small matters like this. 

He had been informed about what would happen tomorrow at dinner. They would be meeting the Lees, a reputable family of doctors from the West who were known for their involvement in suppressant research and manufacturing. They have a son who is older than Jaemin and a daughter of the same age, both of which used to be Jaemin's childhood friends who he can't seem to remember, but based on his mother's stories, they were always around during summer to play hide-and-seek on their backyard, until the Lee son presented to be an alpha. 

"Lee Yerim," the older omega said nonchalantly, but Jaemin can feel the coldness in her tone, "You will marry Lee Yerim." 

Jaemin just nodded, staring straight ahead at a painting of the sea across the wall. 

_A perfect life._ That's what awaits him and his family. If he accept all the things that are in front of him- being offered in a silver platter covered with majestic golden rings, he could have everything that he wishes for. No, everything his mother wishes for. Jaemin have always been a grateful child, and so if this is what he has to give in order to pay his debts to his parents, then he would doubtlessly do so. 

Because, you see, as much as he would like to think otherwise, Jaemin has nothing to lose.

A few tensed breaths and strict reminders later, his mother finally stood up the couch, putting her empty glass down the coffee table of his huge ward and waving her hand to Renjun as a signal to clean it up. 

"I should rest, your father must be sleeping already. Remember son, be on your best behavior tomorrow. We are meeting important people and we cannot afford any mistakes." She gave Jaemin a stern look, making him nod immediately. 

"Yes, mother." He whispered, closing his eyes when a scene of doves and ravens diving to the sea and back to the clouds, of him travelling the world and dancing to unfamiliar rhymes flash in his mind as he heard his huge bedroom door close. 

_Remove them_ , he forced inside his head. _Eradicate them completely. There is no need to seek them anymore. You are here, this is the reality you have no escape from._

"I really despise her." Renjun walked towards the edge of the bed, his eyes full of dislike and pity as his jaw clenched. The butler caressed Jaemin's knees above the blanket, sighing while shaking his head. "You do not deserve this. You are worth so much more, Jaemin." 

"I'm fine." Jaemin reached out to hold his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "It cannot be that bad, can it? Everything's going to be alright. It is expected for an omega like me." 

Renjun still has a look of sadness in his eyes and his mouth opened, as if he has something that he wants to say, but decided against it and only smiled, squeezing Jaemin's hand in return. "You're never just an omega, Jaemin. You know that."

Jaemin took the chance to look at Renjun, suddenly feeling thankful for everything the other had done for him since they were children. The only friend he has who isn't afraid to scold him, the only companion and glimpse of familiarity that serves him comfort on days he could not sleep. If he could list one regret he would have from this whole ordeal, then that is the fact that he would not be able to see Renjun and feel his coffee scent anymore.

The omega then chuckled, scrunching his nose in a mischievous way, "Aren't you supposed to report to Jungwoo, _Little_ Huang?"

Renjun groaned, swatting his friend's hand as he stood up and complain about how Jaemin always ruin the sentimental atmosphere, making the omega snort playfully.

"You should take a rest now; I'll be reporting in a few." Renjun then walked towards the door, his eyes never leaving the omega as the smile on his face return. "Sleep tight, Jaemin." 

"You too, Jun." Jaemin waved, laying down properly and dipping his head underneath his blankets as he waits for the lights to switch off and the sound of the closing door. 

Well, Jaemin was never known to be stubborn. Not even a slightest bit. He doesn't like getting in trouble or hearing his parents argue about ridiculous things like "You are being too controlling, Naeun" or "You are so incompetent for an alpha, Jaehyun". 

That's why he doesn't want to add any burden to them. Truth be told, if there's anything he could do to make things a little bit easier for the people who raised and sheltered him, he would do it without second thoughts. 

However, if he could ask for one last thing, then he wants to have the night for himself, in the comfort of his own presence. His dreams, his wishes, the life he truly aimed for- he had accepted that he would never have them. He _couldn't._ Not in this life, anyway. And so if he could taste even the slightest sweetness of feeling like he had travelled the world, tonight is his last chance.

To the freedom he would have had, to the songs he would have sang, to the people he would have met. Tonight is the night he would chase them all.

So when he heard the sound of the door closing and the scent of his beta friend getting distant until it's completely gone, he yanked the blanket away from his petite body, snatched his midnight robe from the wooden closet, and tiptoed out his room. 

Jaemin finds himself lurking the dimly lit hallways of the grandest ship in the world in the middle of the night, his feet bare against the carpeted floor, the adrenaline of his actions touching his skin- cold enough to make him shiver and hold onto himself harder.

The omega had been warily walking for awhile now with no particular destination in mind, nor an exact idea of where he currently is. However, if his instinct and the massive set of stairs in front of him proves his guess right, then he must be at the so-called majestic Grand Staircase. Looking at it now with it's well-made wooden design, he must say he recognizes why it is named as such. 

Jaemin discreetly looked left and right, before deciding to take the stairs down as quietly and quickly as he can, surprised at himself for managing not to run into anyone. This is a forbidden venture, after all, and if he's seen by the night guards who's patrolling the ship, he would be taken back to his room in an instant. 

_I wonder if the lower floors have this kind of security,_ he thought, clumsily crouching down behind the massive curve of the staircase and biting back a surprised scream when he suddenly caught sight of a man across the foyer. If he's grateful of anything at the moment, it would be the fact that the crimson and golden carpet hides the volume of his footsteps.

"Good job for tonight, mate. I'm taking it from here." Another man suddenly appeared, one who's very tall and intimidating that Jaemin starts to have second thoughts if this escapade is worth his mother's wrath once the new patrol caught him.

"Thanks, Hendery." The previous guard replied, before disappearing completely. 

Jaemin can see the man named Hendery cracking his knuckles and his neck before releasing a sneeze, lazily walking towards Jaemin's direction.

_'Think. Think. Think.'_

The omega repeated on his brain as he hug himself, breath getting caught up in his throat as he tried his best to prevent his scent from being noticeable- a skill he learned from the private omega school he goes to. Well, being well-off has its perks, indeed.

From where he is, Jaemin can see the guard scratching his head looking somewhat dazed. "Man, why is this ship so huge?", the guard complained before releasing another sneeze, walking faster towards the staircase. Jaemin panicked, hands automatically going to his mouth to silence his nervous breathing, crouching impossibly tighter in an attempt to hide even his slightly coherent shadow as his eyes frantically search for a way out.

_'There's a door further down the hall, maybe I could hide there. '_

The footsteps get louder each passing second along with the clogs inside Jaemin's brain as he tries to come up with a solution, all while struggling to keep his breathing at bay.

_'But if I run now, I might get caught. No, I will definitely get caught. What should I do, what should I do, what should I-'_

A miscalculation.

Jaemin had never once in his life been in a situation where he needed to manipulate his scent and stop his breathing at the same time. If only he had calculated thoroughly and added the tension of adrenaline and the formulating sweat on his back, he could've probably prevented it - the haunting betrayal of stomach growls.

"Who's there?" the guard stopped walking, all senses suddenly alert and his stance unrelaxed. 

_'Oh no, no, no, I'm going to get caught. Mother's going to hear about this, she's going to be disappointed. I am once again a failure. I'm a failure as a son, a failure as an omega. I'm a failure.'_ He repeated.

"Is someone there?" the sound of the guard's footsteps came back, much prominent than before. Jaemin closed his eyes shut, collecting all his strength to press his back against the wood in hopes that he would somehow blend into it. 

He's so near. The guard is so near that Jaemin can swear he hears the other's tensed breath and the little sniff of his clogged nose. He can already imagine his mother's words, her disappointed face, and the shame she would feel once the news got out that the Jeong's _omega_ son had been seen loitering around unattended with only his midnight attire on and his feet naked.

The moment the guard's shoes came in contact with the lowest step of the Grand Staircase, creating an evident sound that made Jaemin flinch and almost shriek, another hand encountered his already covered mouth, causing him to open his eyes in fright.

"Shh." The intruder signaled, before pulling Jaemin into a hug and hiding him from view, the omega's face on his very sturdy chest. "Stay still." he whispered against his ears. If Jaemin had been breathing properly prior to this, then his breath would've definitely been taken away. 

"I swear I heard something." The guard uttered, his voice coming from an even closer distance than before. The omega felt the arms around him squeeze tighter, a lingering scent of something akin to a burning campfire starting to waft his nose, and the other's heartbeat beating louder against the nook of his ears. If that's an indication that they're about to get spotted, Jaemin would rather focus on the cross tattoo that he can see on the intruder's slightly open dress shirt.

He had too much to process, unfortunately. There's a close to a hundred percent chance that they're going to get caught, and if he weighs the damage it would cause to his name, Jaemin would rather be caught alone than be discerned hiding with another man in an inappropriate position. 

The omega decided it is most logical to push the other away, and so he did. However, he failed to consider the strength that he, quiet shamefully, does not have and therefore cannot use, more so against someone who's clearly built. The arms that were wrapped around him just held on and did not budge, almost as if there wasn't an attempt to move it at all. Jaemin felt the other's hand moving from his back to his hair, making his face press even closer to his chest.

A distant thought passed his mind that he unknowingly dismissed as though it never appeared, faster than both their nervous heartbeats.

_'Renjun, it seems that I cannot breathe. Is it because I'm trying not to, or is it because of something else?'_

"Hendery!" Jaemin flinched, thoughts halting altogether, his hands automatically finding their way on the other's suspenders in fear. "Captain called us for a meeting. Something about an important gathering tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll be there." Came a reluctant response, followed by another sneeze. "I must be hearing things."

"What?" 

"Nothing. Let's go."

"Sure. By the way, does it not smell like smoke here?"

The footsteps and voices slowly disappeared until the only sound they can decipher is the soft wave of the ocean and the fragile wind outside, unlike the loud ringing in Jaemin's chest that cannot seem to go away. The next thing he knew, he was pulled away from the comfortable warmth that he only recognized the second it was gone, rough hands on his clothed shoulders, and deep black eyes staring at him worriedly as the owner of it released a sigh of relief.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh," Jaemin breathed in a daze, his body desperately aching to release the tension that he forced upon himself.

Something is strange. Maybe it's because he isn't used to his scent being encaged too long, or the thrilling sensation of doing something forbidden, or maybe a little bit of both. It appears that his heart couldn't take it all at once, much like his brain that stopped functioning the moment it acknowledged that the danger is gone. Because now, all he could think about is- 

_'Alpha.'_

"I asked if- holy shit!" The other shrieked, pushing Jaemin away and staggering back, covering his nose as his eyes struggle to flicker dark red. Jaemin is right, the person in front of him is an alpha. He must've been too scared to notice, or the other's scent must've been too comforting for him to recognize earlier. He's not certain of the reason, but while Jaemin wants to hold on to his sanity, the _omega_ in him wants to let go.

_'I want you, alpha.'_

Jeno pulled back, yanking the other away. 

What happened? He has no idea. He will attest to his grave that the honey-haired stranger had no scent when he first saw him hiding while he was on his way back to the lower-class floor after sneaking into the kitchen, that's why he assumed that he was a beta. Is there something wrong with his nostrils? Or did the soy sauce he strategically snacked on earlier made him drunk?

"Y-you! Stop it, you're releasing too much pheromones." He struggled to say, feeling his eyes twitch and the alpha inside him craving to come out and give in. Still, Jeno would like to believe that he is strong against his natural instinct. After years of having to put up with his omega friend, he surely would come to a point of immunity against omega pheromones.

However, Jeno have always liked peaches. And the person in front of him right now _strongly_ smells like one.

"Alpha?" The omega called out, crawling towards the alpha, his eyes disoriented and a blush starting to form from his neck to his face. 

"No, stop. Calm down." Jeno exhaled, not sure if he's trying to unwind the omega or if it's himself that he's talking to.

"D-does alpha not want Jaemin?" The other replied, his lips quivering as tears start to show themselves. If Jeno says that he's taken aback by everything that's happening, he would admit that that thought is an understatement. "Jaemin promises that he will not be a disappointment."

 _Jaemin, that must be his name._ Jeno thought while his shoulders obliviously relaxed, his hands uncovering his nose as the omega crawled his way onto his lap, looking down on him with unfocused golden eyes.

 _What bad would it do, anyway?_ His alpha whispered. _Just touch him, Jeno, you know_ I _want to._

"Yeah, what bad would it do?" Jeno murmured, eyes succumbing dark red as he feels himself let go of his pheromones- of raging campfire, of burning smoke, and a touch of something breakable. The omega whimpered, smelling even more like peaches, stronger and stronger to an almost rotten state. 

Jeno must be going insane, his rationality taking a swim outside with the silent waves of the night. They just got out of potential risk, and he knows for sure that he would get in trouble for going up the first-class suite. Despite that, he failed to acknowledge that even the sane part left of him wanted to take a bite, to taste the sweetness of the skin bared in front of him.

Hence in a trance, his hands found their place on the other's supple neck, feeling his own hot breath fanning on himself, pulling the other closer to his mouth. His teeth grazed the other's skin, causing the omega to freeze unwillingly, before pushing against the alpha, as though telling him to _do it._

Jeno was about to, you see, with no other thoughts than to take the person sprawled on his lap, to make him his without even knowing who he was. But like all things that weren't supposed to happen, it seems like their story is not meant to take that leap.

The omega's stomach growled, making Jeno snap out of his reverie, eyes immediately returning to black as he pushed the other away, his own teeth sinking on his bottom lip to fight itself. That seems like an action he would have to get used to, unfortunately.

"You, come here." Jeno said, alarmed and finally aware of his surroundings and the indication of an omega and alpha having 'scandalous' activities and releasing huge amounts of pheromones in a place where people might get a whiff of. They need to get out of there, and they need to do it fast, even if that meant he had to carry the intoxicated omega on his back as he ran for the both of them while trying not to let his alpha win out.

"Where are we?" Jaemin asked, taking a hold of his feet when the other managed to put him down. 

"In the kitchen." The alpha exhaled, back facing him as he starts searching for something inside the closed cupboards.

"Are we allowed here?" Jaemin begins following the other without much thought, his sanity slowly coming back to him on their way there, eyes and scent returning to their original dull state.

After all the few shameful situations that he has ever been- like that one time his mother had scolded him in the school gates for not getting first place at the piano competition, meeting this person in such an absurd manner would take the top spot.

That has never happened before- him losing control. Jaemin wonders if it's because he's never had the chance to get close to an alpha, being a sheltered young master, or if it was because he finds the other's veiny hands and broad shoulders captivating.

"No." The alpha responded, handing Jaemin a piece of bread that he found misplaced inside a bar rack. "Eat this and come with me." He added, head tilting towards the direction of the small door at the corner of the kitchen.

Jaemin reluctantly accepted the bread, not quiet sure why he's going along with what the other wants. He should go back, probably. Back to his room, back to his mother, back to the responsibilities of being an omega and just remove this bit of the experience out of his memory. Yet, Jaemin found himself craving the other's scent, because as much as their pheromones are intangible, he swore he can almost feel the warmth coming from the alpha's lit bonfire aroma. 

So he went with him, as he force himself to think that it is merely out of gratitude for not taking advantage of his intoxicated state, following the other through the little heels of his bare feet. 

The door lead to a small veranda, the space between the two males tight enough to feel each other's shoulders as they stood near the railings.

Jaemin can't stop fidgeting, somewhat out of discomfort with a mix of confusion as to why now that he's calmer, instead of the overwhelming feeling of wanting to be in the alpha's mercy, he just simply wanted to feel his presence beside him.

"You're Jaemin, yeah?" Jaemin froze, the bread in his hands halfway through his mouth. Without the feeling of being drunk with _want_ and _need,_ he is miserable to find out that the alpha's voice is very much pleasant to his ears.

He just nodded, proceeding to take a bite out of his food. _Bark bread_ , he recognized, nodding to himself once more before looking out the ocean.

"Why were you sneaking around?" The alpha asked, leaning his arms on the railing, the wind blowing on his hair making him appear mesmerizing in Jaemin's eyes. "Actually, before that, are you having problems with your pheromones?" He turned to the omega, eyebrows raised in confusion and a hint of worry.

Jaemin pursed his lips before answering a silent, "No," he wiped his mouth with the back of his free hand, "I've just never been that close to an alpha before." He admitted, not looking straight into the other's eyes, but instead looking at the night view behind him.

"But when I saw you, I remember you didn't have a scent. I thought you were a beta so I carelessly touched you like that." He said, scratching his nape in an embarrassed manner, all whilst his eyebrows are still scrunched with wonder. "My apologies."

"Ah, that. It's alright." Jaemin muttered, biting the last bit of his bread. "The school I go to, it's only for omegas. They teach us how to hide our scents. I'm still not exceptionally good at it though."

The alpha's face morphed from puzzlement to surprise, and then turned to something similar to excitement. "Really?", he exclaimed, "Wait, can you teach me?"

Now it's Jaemin's turn to be baffled. What is this person saying? The omega must've been going crazy to think that he has the luxury to wander around this long. All this excursion achieved is to almost get him in danger. And this time, he's giving someone he doesn't even know the name of information about himself. 

"Why would I do that?" Jaemin retorted, tilting his head to the side to show his confusion.

"Well," the other started, "think of it as a payback for me saving you."

 _'Was I saved?'_ Jaemin questioned himself. The more he ponders about it, the more he's coming to the conclusion that the alpha didn't save him at all. All he did was hug Jaemin. If anything, it would seem like it was the alpha's presence that impacted him negatively and caused him to lose control. Besides, Jaemin isn't certain if alphas could halt their scents anyway.

Yeah, he should decline. 

"Okay. I'm not sure if alphas such as yourself could do it though." the omega replied, rubbing his arms through his night robe.

"Thanks." The other said, smiling at the ocean below. "How about we meet here at the same time tomorrow?"

Jaemin _really_ should decline.

"Sure." he acted nonchalantly, the breeze making him realize that his toes are starting to hurt from the cold.

"So, why are you outside?" Ah, now this is the question Jaemin does not have an answer for. He has no clue how to explain his situation- the marriage, his parents' business, his mother's expectations, and his own resolve to give up his dreams.

His discomfort must've shown on his face, or maybe it's on his fidgeting feet, but the alpha suddenly sat down on the dusty floor and smiled at him, "Sit here.", he said as he pat the space beside him before offering Jaemin his hand.

It shouldn't be comforting; Jaemin shouldn't have felt a sense of relief upon seeing a stranger's calloused hand right in front of him, invading the space in his mind that he doesn't let people touch. He should be scared, if anything that happened earlier was anything to go by- of him whimpering and trying to take control of his natural instinct, begging for the alpha. 

But strangely enough, he felt none of that. 

So he took the other's huge hands and sat beside him. As soon as he was set in his position, their outstretched legs touching slightly, he felt an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer to the warmth that was all too familiar for someone he just met. 

Jaemin looked to his side, finding the alpha facing forward, gazing at the cloudless night sky. "You're cold, aren't you?" He whispered, patting Jaemin's shoulders. "Don't worry, I know how to control myself. I've been living with my omega friend for years and I always do this. He said it helps."

The omega softly scoffed at that, taking in the serenity of the other's expression. "That's quiet hard to believe."

"Well, that earlier was because of you, though." The alpha defended, facing the omega with challenging eyes, "Besides, don't you find this pleasant?"

In all honesty, Jaemin doesn't know what 'this' represents. Is it the quiet whispers of the wind, the silent dancing of the water below them, or the alpha's scent that's unmistakably lulling him to sleep?

"It's not only you who could control his scent one way or another." The alpha smugly continued, but the expression on his face nowhere near close from breaking its peace. "I've somehow managed to learn how to make my scent soothing for omegas.", he added with a shrug.

 _It must be because of his friend._ Jaemin thought. 

It's not impossible to teach yourself something which seems unattainable. That, Jaemin knows. Because comparing himself to the alpha, he knew full well that he would attempt to do the same for Renjun if the situation calls for it.

Jaemin continued to stare, the other's jawline very near his face and the cross tattoo that his saw on the other's collarbone slightly peeking out of his wrinkled shirt. "You don't look like someone who belong on my part of the ship.", he said, averting his gaze when the other looked at him.

"Ah, you would be right. You see, sneaking out is one of my hobbies. And judging by how you're dressed, this must be a first." The alpha shrugged with a wink and a soft chuckle.

"How about you? Why were you out?" Jaemin asked, leaning his head on the other's chest, choosing to relish the moment rather than think about how ridiculous the experience is, and the consequences of being found out. 

"I was hungry so I sneaked in here. But now I'm back with a peach." Jaemin pursed his lips at that. "Say, have you ever been to Japan?" The other's low voice invade the omega's thoughts, making him turn and see how the alpha was looking at the lifeless sky. 

"No, I haven't." He replied, his eyes obliviously going back to the other, allured by how his eyelashes look longer now that he's in his arms - scents only a few levels apart to fully mix together. "But I've heard a lot of good things about it. I know that there's a lot of materials to make suppressants that comes from Japan. My father said ladybugs were very common." 

The alpha paused briefly before chuckling, amusement evident on his creased brows and parted lips. "Uh, okay, that's not where I wanted this conversation to go, but that's nice to know." He continued with a smile and a shake of his head before landing his eyes back on the view, gazing at it with a glint of something akin to impishness.

Jaemin cleared his throat, "What did you want to say then?"

"Do you know the story of the Sakura tree?" The alpha asked, a faint mist coming out of his mouth. Jaemin shaked his head no, not recalling any valuable information about the said tree. "Do you want to know?" 

At this point, Jaemin can only nod, wondering why no part of his is screaming at him to go back. It's the reasonable choice, considering that the time is ticking and he had zero assurance that no one would check his room any moment soon. However, as he wrap his robes properly around himself and as the alpha ran his hand through his shoulders, Jaemin decided it might be worth his mother's wrath. 

"There was a tree in the middle of what was considered a very beautiful and hidden forest that even war couldn't touch. It was different than other trees, because it doesn't have the ability to bloom, and because of that, the animals won't go near it." the alpha started, his fingers starting to play with Jaemin's soft hair. 

"The tree was sad and alone, so despite being quiet young, it looked old and dry. One day, a fairy took pity on it and decided to help. The fairy granted the tree magic- an ability to turn into a human whenever it wants for the next twenty years so that it could feel what humans feel." The alpha leaned his head on Jaemin's, his nose deep in the other's hair as he continued his story, "However, after the promised years, it was set to die." 

"The tree was happy, but as soon as it went out as a human, all it saw was war, wrath, anger, and all emotions that made it feel worse. And so for years, it turned to a bloomless tree once more." A passing gust of wind- that's the only other noise they can hear aside from the lull of the sea.

"That's when the tree met her- Sakura."

Something close to a hugging warmth and the smell of bonfire-that's how Jaemin would describe it. Jaemin can tell he likes _it_ , whatever it is he's feeling while the alpha's scent hugs his entire being. If he's being honest, the way everything else seems to halt and explode into little pieces of nothingness except for the feeling of the hand on his hair is a bit out of Jaemin's realm of understanding.

"It decided to approach her because she looked kind. And she was, so much so, very different from all the other humans the tree had seen. Slowly, they form a routine, a bubble of their own, spending their time together." The alpha continued, reaching out for Jaemin's hand that the omega automatically gave. "So, the tree decided to confess the truth about what he was and how he feels about her." 

_He must be cold_ , Jaemin thought amidst all the unreasonable flashes of chaotic youth and silly tea times that he swore flashed his mind the moment their fingers touched. He was reminded of Renjun and the beta's strict but protective nature. It reminded him of all the times his only friend would hide his own tears and concerns about how he despised seeing Jaemin get bounded by everything his mother desires but could do nothing about it. 

That must be love- the omega concluded. Although 'romantic' does not fit anywhere between him and the beta, it must be love, still. 

Because Renjun was hurting for him. 

But then again, another question remained as he listened to the other's words- his eyes traveling the space between their touching legs and the barely noticeable freckle near the alpha's neck that Jaemin can't help but find endearing. 

Love seems reasonable because it's Renjun, the same person who has been there through Jaemin's everything. 

So, why? 

Why does the line for reason become blurry because of someone whose name he doesn't even know? 

"What did Sakura do?" Jaemin asked, trying to dismiss his thoughts and judging them to be absurd.

"She didn't say anything and left. The tree was sad, and it came back to its real form. Its time is coming up and it decided to give up." The alpha squeezed Jaemin's shoulders, soft enough for the omega to close his eyes and focus on nothing but the raspiness of the other's voice.

"But then Sakura came back. She told the tree that it loved him the same, no matter how it looked like or what it was. She loved him for the laughs, for the memories they made, and for the time they spent together. And at the end of the day, that was enough." 

"The fairy showed herself again and asked them to make a choice. And choose, they did. Seeing how the world is full of cruelty and grief, Sakura decided to be with the tree and became one with it." 

"And that's how two people who have found themselves on each other became one. They are now called Sakura, the cherry blossom tree." The alpha finished, watching his own breath when he exhaled.

"That's quiet nice." Jaemin whispered, feeling calmer than he ever did back at home. 

"It is, isn't it?" The alpha enthusiastically replied, smiling to himself as he rub the omega's shoulder. "I don't know what you're going through, and it's up to you if you want to tell anyone. But," he pinched Jaemin's cheek, causing the omega to open his eyes and scrunch his nose, "I hope you won't give up."

 _Ah, his eyes are very pretty._ Jaemin thought, staring at the other's grinning face.

"And if you ever feel like you would, call my name. I will come running to you."

_Renjun-ah, can you tell me what this is?_

"Why?" The omega whispered, half his mind convinced that he's asking himself more than he's asking the alpha.

"Because we're friends." The alpha answered, his tone indicating that it's rather obvious.

Friends. Jaemin only has Renjun to consider a friend. Oh, that must be the answer he's looking for. It must be why his heart feels erratic, diving inside the darkness of the alpha's eyes, craving for his scent and the warmth of his arms, wanting more time to spare and for the world to stop spinning.

Yes, this might be it.

Jaemin pulled back, an unknown source of urgency suddenly taking his whole being, as if the water below will swallow him whole if he didn't ask the alpha, "Your name." he said, ignoring the other's bewildered expression as he held tighter on his sleeves. "What's your name?"

"I'm -"

"Jaemin!" There's a loud bang on the door, making both of them flinch and stare at each other in shock, taking their current state and the consequences that they put on hold rapidly coming to life. "Jaemin, are you there?" The knocks continued on and all at once they're on their feet, untangled from each other's warmth.

 _'Renjun_.' Jaemin realized, ' _that's definitely Renjun's voice.'_

Jaemin opened the door, immediately being engulfed in a tight hug, one that smells like that familiar coffee he grew up with. "Why are you here? Where have you been? Are you okay?" The beta bombarded, checking out Jaemin frantically for any signs of pain or _marks._

"I'm fine, Jun." Jaemin held his friend's arms, smiling in a comforting manner before his eyes wander towards the person behind the beta. "Jungwoo." He bowed towards his mother's butler who has his eyebrows raised in suspicion.

"Young master," Jungwoo bowed in response, his eyes lingering from Jaemin to the awkwardly standing alpha behind him. "may I ask what's going on here?"

"Uhm, good evening. I'm-"

"I'm not talking to you, sir." The butler interrupted the alpha before turning back to Jaemin. "An explanation is very much required. I'm sure your mother would be very pleased to hear about this." He smiled sarcastically, ushering the omega to say something.

"Okay, so, uh, I was hungry." He started, ignoring his butler's look of disbelief, Jungwoo's unamused forehead crease, and his new friend's laughing snort. "I didn't want to bother Renjun, so I didn't call for him. I thought I could find the kitchen on my own, but at last, I was wrong and got lost." He rambled, heart thumping in misplaced triumph, realizing that he's lying in the open for the first time.

"And then, he found me." Jaemin turned to the alpha, pulling him closer to introduce him. "This is, uhm," He uttered, a crippling recognition inside his throat that he never got the alpha's name. If it was any other day, he would be feeling bad. However, the situation is too out of the ordinary for him to miss.

The alpha just raised his eyebrow at Jaemin, as if trying to tease him and make him suffer a little bit.

"Jeno." He replied soon enough, smiling at the omega as if he's the only person in the room. "Lee Jeno."

Jaemin never really counted how many times he blinked in unaware awe, but he could say he did it too many times too long; enough for Jungwoo to clear his throat just to call for the omega's missing attention.

"Oh, yeah! Jeno. Renjun, Jungwoo, this is Sir Lee Jeno. He saved me and brought me here so I could get food." He finished, grinning at the two suspecting betas, hoping that the lie got to them somehow. He knew his mother would still be informed about this, if Jungwoo's presence alone isn't a proof of that. Still, deep inside he acknowledge the fact that he regret nothing. Not the feeling of fear behind the Grand Staircase in the warmth of a stranger's arms, not the sensation of losing himself for a moment, and not meeting Jeno. Definitely not that.

"Sure." Jungwoo affirmed, before turning to Renjun. "Take the young master back to his room. You and I will talk tomorrow." Renjun bowed, before taking Jaemin by the arms and gushing at him like his own son.

Jaemin looked back as his friend pulled him out, slightly apologetic for involving the alpha on his mess. However, even as he walked back to his room with a tired looking Renjun, the smile on his face stayed- like a burning campfire on a midsummer night.

"So, Lee Jeno." Jungwoo said, hands behind his back and looking the alpha up and down.

"Yep, that's me." Jeno replied, not even the slightest bit intimidated as he is used to such degrading stares.

"It's quiet novel of you to help the young master find the kitchen which is forbidden to non-staffs." The beta's smile doesn't wither, and if Jeno's being honest, that is getting on his nerves more than the other's words.

"Uh, thanks?" He scratched the back of his hand, feeling like something missing there.

"The young master said all you did was take him here so he could eat," Jungwoo continued, eyes challenging but also portraying that he already won, "yet, unexplainably, you were able to make him smell like you."

If you think Jeno doesn't have an answer to that, then you're right.

"There would be a dinner tomorrow at the first-class lounge," Jungwoo informed, already walking back, not facing the stunned alpha, "the Jeongs expect you there. They're not very keen on being indebted to anyone."

That's all he said, before Jeno was left alone, feeling colder than he did the first time he was there.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! So this is my first attempt at writing sksksksks omg sorry if it isn't good. I hope you enjoyed, and please do look forward for the next updates!!! Thank you HEHE


End file.
